mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki:Requests for Adminship
This is the Requests for adminship page. If anybody wishes to take up an administrative role, and think they can help out in My Lego Network Wiki as an administrator, feel free to post your name here. Your request will be voted by other MLNWiki users. If all goes well, the request will be carried to Omega Blademan, who has the final say. Note that, while being an administrator and wielding sysop powers may seem useful and "cool," you should consider whether you will need to be an administrator at first. If you are very active on the wiki performing edits like correcting spelling, you will not need adminship, as such a task is easy enough to complete without sysop powers. By becoming an administrator, it means that you will hold responsibilities in cooperating with other administrators of the site and helping out new members—this job will likely take up a lot of your time, so be sure to think clearly about it first. Please ensure that your experience with MLNWiki is high enough. If your edit count is 32, then you're much less likely to become an administrator than someone with 1296 edits. Vandals are also unwelcome here—if you've ever been blocked as a result of vandalism, then your request will undoubtedly be rejected. How to use Filing a request Your username here Put a short blurb about yourself here. ~~~~ Support Neutral Oppose Voting If you support the request, then insert ~~~~ directly below the Support header. If you are neutral the request, then insert ~~~~ directly below the Neutral header. If you oppose the request, then insert ~~~~ directly below the Oppose header. Killerbreadbug72 I am have admin rights on 5 other wikis, so I already have a lot of experience with things like this. Vandalism, deleting Pages, and spam pages. To look at some of my work, check out my Christmas Lights wiki. (Not a lot of activity there recently, but an example of some experiments I did.) Support 19:39, 9 March 2009 (UTC) 20:03, 9 March 2009 (UTC) [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 21:46, 10 March 2009 (UTC) 23:22, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Neutral Delta43 16:45, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Oppose Kjhf Hi there, I'm kjhf and I've got about 3 years Wiki experience under me, moving from Wikipedia to Uncyclopedia and then My Lego Wiki. If you don't know me by now, then I really don't know how you got to this page. 19:36, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Support 19:41, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::Anytime I do see vandalism, I will revert it and report if necessary - you can ask Bioran23 for proof of that (Cough, LEGO World Code Cough). You are very fast, FB100Z, and this is one of the reasons why I want to help. I see this Wiki as being highly successful with a bit a TLC. Thanks for the suggestion and support :) :::Oops. Okay, now I'm "even more supportive," in my own words. 19:58, 9 March 2009 (UTC) }} Neutral Oppose Brandbest1 Hi. I am Brandbest1 on the wikia and am already an expert on wikia editing. I have seen so many red links, and vandals are on the loose, so I would want to become an admin. I've been working on Smash Wiki, Bioniclepedia, Pokemon Wiki, and a lot on this, about 450 times. Support 21:04, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Okay, now that the sig was shortened, he should be an admin. ::Umm...what does shortening your sig have to do with becoming an administrator, if I may ask? 00:59, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::That sig was just WAAAY too long. Neutral Oppose PhilXZ Yo, PhilXZ reporting in! Next to Wikipedia, this is the second wiki I've worked with. I'm very active on the MLN and catch a lot of updates that I submit here. I've noticed a lot of typos, incorrect info, and dead pages that could use updates, that's one reason I would like to become Administrator here. --PhilXZ 22:34, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Support Neutral 23:21, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Oppose 00:52, 13 March 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 02:16, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Shadowmaster I know I haven't been very active lately, (mainly because I don't see very much vandalism) and I'm sorta new, but I'll try to get an adminship. I really don't like vandalism that much, so I'd revert anything that is vandalism that I see if I were an admin. I'd also deal with those Lego World code revealers. Feel free to support, be neutral, or oppose. (Do I need to include every single thing I would do if I were admin on this request, Kjhf and Bioran?) :Dedication, I.e. take your time, contribute more. Support 00:10, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Neutral [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ Oppose Uiuiuy35 I just recently joined MLNWiki as a user, but before I was known as my IP Address, 72.90.98.174. I've done what I can to revert vandelism and Code-Revealism, and really want to be an Admin. Support Neutral 01:50, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Oppose Olsonman Player of MLN since the beta test and currently a Rank 9 member. Member of My LEGO Network Organization (MLNO) and pround member of the Wave Networkers. Olsonman Support Neutral 03:12, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Oppose